


A Fan of Mine? I'm a Fan of Yours!

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akira is a Rock Star, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, M/M, Miki and Ryo gossip, Mutual Pining, No Demonic Powers/No Demons, Romantic Sappy Crap, Ryo is a Professor and Researcher, Ryo laughs because he's a nervous wreck, Talk About a Dildo, This was supposed to be fun and exciting but it got romantic n sappy, and he makes youtube videos, they're 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Ryo couldn't be more excited for tonight. For tonight Devilman, Ryo's favorite rock star, was playing a concert in his city. Ryo's been a big fan ever since Devilman started out at age 18, but Ryo doesn't know Devilman has secretly been a fan of his since he was 16.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryo couldn’t be more excited for tonight.

Since tonight, Devilman, his favorite rock star, was playing a concert in his city, and Ryo got front row seats (thanks to his wealth).

Ryo could’ve gone to one of the concerts around the world, but sadly his job as an american professor and researcher kept him busy, but now that Devilman was on tour in America, Ryo was able to see the last concert of the last tour Devilman was doing for this year.

Ryo was waiting impatiently for the concert hall doors to open, along with all the other busty women around him. There were excited men, too, but most of the men were just jealous boyfriends of the women who would end up throwing their panties at Devilman if given the chance. Ryo would too, if he was completely honest.

Ryo’s been a big fan of Devilman since he was 18, and Devilman just happened to be the same age as him, and that’s around the age Devilman started up his career. Everybody loved Devilman - for the name which reminded everybody of a silly cartoon series, for Devilman’s loud and emotional music, and for how passionate Devilman actually was. If Ryo had to choose a favorite album, he’d either choose “The Birth” or “Crybaby”.

“Oh my gosh! There he is!” A girl next to Ryo screamed, and Ryo looked up and gasped, seeing Devilman, right there in front of him. Every girl and guy in the crowd screamed for his autograph, and Ryo did, too, waving his copy of “The Birth” as he made his way to the front.

Oh man, he just made eye contact with Devilman, or at least he thought he did. He was a lot hotter in person. As Ryo reached the edge of the red rope, Devilman walked towards him, marker in hand. Devilman didn’t go directly to him, no, but he got to Ryo eventually. Devilman took the album from Ryo’s hands, ready to sign it. “Oh, you have a copy of my first album? Awesome! Who am I making this out to?” Devilman finally looked up at him. “Wait a minute! I know who you are!”

“Y-You do?” Ryo squeaked out, his heart hammering in his chest as his face heated up.

“Yeah! You’re Ryo Asuka! World genius! I _love_ your research videos on demons! I started watching them when you first started to put them out! I also really liked your most recent one about sociology? I found it pretty cool!” Devilman happily signed Ryo’s copy of “The Birth” and handed it back to Ryo, who was completely stunned.

“I-I started making those when I was 16...Holy smokes, you’re a fan? Of me?” Ryo asked, still trying to process the thought, and Devilman nodded.

“Yeah! Hey, I gotta go set up and what not for the show, but I’d love to meet you backstage after?”

“I’d love to, but I don’t have a-“

Devilman pulled out a backstage pass from his back pocket, handing it to Ryo with a wink. “I’ll see you after the show, professor.” Devilman waved as he walked into the concert hall, and Ryo stared at the album he had in his hand.

“ _To Ryo, the coolest demonologist dude! Rock & Cry on! - Akira.” _was the note, and it was followed by a number. Akira, huh? And Akira gave Ryo his number.

Ryo couldn’t help but squeal with excitement like a 14 year old girl, despite the fact that he was 23.

 

—

 

After one of the most exciting concerts of Ryo’s life, Ryo got ready by the backstage bathroom. Ryo had managed to grab Akira’s sweaty shirt as it was thrown off, and was currently wearing it for who knows what reason. Ryo’s honestly had a crush on the man since he was 19, and it hasn’t gone away since.

“Hey, Ryo!” Akira waved to him, pacing over quickly. Akira looked at the shirt Ryo was wearing and smirked. “That my shirt?”

“It _was_ , but then you threw it into a crowd that I happened to be in, and I happened to catch it.” Ryo smiled, and Akira patted his back. “You don’t want it back, right?”

“Hey, it’s all yours! Do what you want with it! Shall we head in?” Akira motioned a hand towards the backstage room, and Ryo nodded. Akira opened the door for him, and Ryo stepped inside.

And he was _not_ expecting to see dimmed lights, a disco ball, lit candles, rose petals scattered all over the ground, and a silk red loveseat, with a coffee table that had various amounts of champagne and wine glasses, fine chocolates and cheeses, crackers, and grapes. Soft music filled the room, the soothing tempo calming down Ryo’s rapid heartbeat.

“Oh, wow. This is…certainly not what I expected.” Ryo whispered, and Akira chuckled, bringing Ryo over to the loveseat and sitting down with him.

“I was given the wrong backstage package, but since you’re the only one with a pass tonight, I decided this was alright. White or red?” Akira picked up two wine bottles, and Ryo pointed to the white. Akira nodded, pouring two glasses of white wine, handing one to Ryo. Ryo took it graciously, taking a sip and taking a deep breath.

“Only one with a pass? Did nobody buy one?”

“Nah, didn’t even bother having them on sale. Though, I’m kind of glad it’s just the two of us…” Akira placed an arm on the loveseat back, any closer and Akira’s arm would be wrapped around Ryo. “...I’m uh, really glad you came to my concert. I didn’t think you’d be a fan.”

“Are you kidding me? Your music is fantastic! It’s loud sometimes, sure, but there’s other times when it’s soft and sincere, and overall every song is filled with emotion! I just love it! I’ve been a fan since I was 18!”

“Wait, we’re the same age, right?”

“We should both be 23.”

“Yeah, so...Oh shit! That means you’ve been a fan since the beginning? Oh my fucking shit!” Akira laughed, completely out of the loop as he tried to grasp the information, and Ryo couldn’t help but laugh quietly, taking another sip of his wine. “That is...insane.”

“What’s insane is how long you’ve been a fan of mine! You were a fan of mine since I started my research! You’ve been a fan since we were both 16! That’s absolutely insane!”

“What’s _really_ insane is how I’ve had a crush on you since I was 17.” Akira quickly covered his mouth as he finished his sentence, and both their faces flushed red. Ryo finished his glass of wine and set it down on the coffee table, then turned to look at Akira. Akira was completely flustered, and he was trying to hide himself behind his own glass of wine. How cute.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I-I’ve found you to be quite...uh...Oh for fucks sake I’ve had a crush on you as well.” Ryo admitted, and Akira’s eyes widened with surprise, and delight.

Akira set down his wine glass and scooted towards Ryo, and Ryo did the same. As they leaned closer to one another, Akira slid a hand up Ryo’s leg, and Ryo placed his hands on the back of Akira’s neck. They were so close to kissing. Just another centimeter forward and-

“Akira! You were supposed to sign some of the merchandise! What are you- oh. Hey, it’s that Ryo guy you don’t shut up about! Hi, I’m Miki!” Miki introduced herself, and the two men pulled away from each other with a groan.

“Miki, learn to fuckin’ knock!” Akira barked at her, then leaned back with a sigh, turning to Ryo. “Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright. This does give us more time to get to know each other better before we do anything, well you know.”

Akira muttered something Ryo couldn’t hear, and Miki cleared her throat, both turning to her now. “So, anyways, Akira, about those autographs?”

“Not in the mood.”

“What? You never turn down the chance for autographs.” Ryo said this, which seemed to surprise Miki, but she nodded.

“Ryo is right, Akira. It’ll be quick, and I can keep Ryo company! C’mon! Do it for the fans!”

“Fuck the fans.”

“If you don’t go give those autographs, you won’t be fucking this fan.” Miki pointed to Ryo, and Ryo’s face flushed red. Akira turned to Ryo, his eyes begging for Ryo to tell them to say.

“She’s right, Akira.” Ryo smirked at Akira’s defeated look. “But I’ll be right here waiting for you, okay?” Ryo kissed Akira’s cheek, which seemed to bring Akira back to a happy mood, his smile bright. “There we go, now go be the Devilman everybody loves, the Devilman I love.” Akira was up at an instant, running out yelling a ‘I’ll be right back!’ to Ryo as he waved, and Ryo waved back.

Miki sat down next to Ryo, grabbing one of the bottles of red wine and uncorking it, downing it like it was nothing. “Being his manager fucking sucks sometimes.”

“You’re his manager?”

“Yep. Well, more like personal manager? I mean, I set up small events and make sure he goes to them all happy and good, and I’ve had to remind him to shower 5 times during this tour. I absolutely hate going on a tour bus that smells like  a sweaty man.” Ryo laugh at that, and Miki couldn’t help it but laugh as well.

“So, Akira talks about me, hm?”

“Oh yeah! Like, in his room on the bus, he’s just got a _bunch_ of pictures of you. They’re all screenshots and some newspaper clippings. Honestly it looks like he’s trying to link parts of a murder together.” Ryo couldn’t contain his laughter. Oh, this was too good. “I hated it when, like at a family dinner or any special event he’d just go ‘Oh so Ryo said this today in a video and I thought it was cool/funny!’ and ‘Ryo’s actually like, super duper handsome? Miki do you think I should try and talk to him?’ and all that.”

“Oh, so he’s wanted to talk to me before?”

“Loads of times! You know those ‘Hi’ comments you always get?”

“No way!”

“Yep, that’s him.”

They burst out into laughter.

“Gosh! All this time I never thought he’d be the one leaving those ‘hi’ comments! Though I guess I’m not perfect, either. I’ve bought every single piece of Devilman merchandise money could buy.”

“You’d have to be like, a millionaire to do that!” Miki mumbled an ‘I think’.

“I am. Being a professor and researcher pays well, but anyways, I have every single thing, from posters and CD’s to…” Ryo’s cheeks turned pink, and Miki gasped.

“No way, even the sex toys? And the body pillow?”

“Yes.” Ryo admitted with a defeated sigh. Then the two went back to laughing.

“Hey, I’m back! Why are you two so giggly?” Akira came into the room, looking at the two who wouldn’t stop giggling once they saw Akira. “You especially, Miki, what are you telling him?”

“I’m more giggly because of what _he_ told _me._ ” Miki said, and Ryo shushed her.

“Oh?” Akira was intrigued, going over to the loveseat and sitting in the middle of the two, and had Ryo slip onto his lap due to the small amount of space. “Tell me.”

“Ryo?”

“It’s alright, but did you give those fans autographs?”

“Autographs and pictures!”

“Okay, so, Akira, you know how you have all those crime scene photos of Ryo around?” Ryo giggled as Akira groaned. “Ryo’s got literally everything. Like posters, and your special line of, well you know.” Miki winked, but Akira seemed confused.

“Vinyl records?”

“Akira, I have the sex toy collection.” Ryo turned to look at him, and Akira smirked.

“Oh yeah? You use any of them?” Akira asked, and Ryo laughed nervously as his hand went up Ryo’s leg. Ryo was glad he wore shorts.

“I’m not telling you, besides, Miki is still here.” Ryo pointed out, and Miki got up.

“Well I guess that’s my cue, Ryo, it was great to meet you! Hope to see you soon!” Miki said, walking out of the room, locking the door as she left.

Ryo tried getting off of Akira’s lap, but Akira wasn’t letting him off. “So, do ya use it?”

“S-Sometimes…” Ryo admitted, and he gasped when Akira kissed his neck.

“You think about me when you do?” Kisses from his neck went to his jawline, and Ryo shuddered.

“Y-yes.”

“You wanna know something?”

“Hm?”

“It’s only half the size of the real thing.” Akira kissed the corner of Ryo’s mouth, and Ryo whined, grabbing Akira’s face and kissing him deeply. The kiss was needy and messy, tongues fighting for dominance, hands scrambling to hold some part of the other person. When the kiss broke, Ryo rested his head on Akira’s shoulder, and Akira wrapped his arms around Ryo in an embrace. “Ryo…”

“Yes, Akira?”

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. Just to be able to hold you like this, it’s like a dream come true.” Akira whispered, and Ryo nodded.

“I’ve always had my arms wrapped around a body pillow of you, but now having my arms around the real you? Simply amazing.” Ryo leaned in to kiss Akira again, and Akira met him halfway.

“I want this, so, so badly.”

“I do, too.”

“I want to take you on dates and everything. I just wanna hold your hand and whisper sweet nothings to you.” Ryo took Akira’s hand and kissed it, then held his hand, staring at their hands together.

“I’d love that. I would love going on dates with you, I’d bring you chocolates and flowers, and I’d take you anywhere you’d want to go.”

“I’d go anywhere with you.”

They shared another kiss, which led to Akira moving on from Ryo’s lips to his jawline. “Akira, I want to say ‘I love you’, every day. Every moment.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“Well, think about it. We’ve only actually met a few hours ago, and we’ve only been fans of each other since we were younger. Akira, I want this so, so badly. I want to be your romantic partner, but love is such a strong word, and it’s a word that I haven’t grown accustomed to say to others.”

“You say it to your dog all the time in your videos…”

“Well that’s my dog, Akira. You’re human. You’re _you.”_

“I love you.” Akira said, and the room fell quiet, aside from their breathing and the soft music in the background. Ryo kissed Akira once more, having Akira lay Ryo down on the loveseat. “I love you, Ryo Asuka. Please, let me make love to you to show you how much I do.” Akira kissed Ryo’s hand, and Ryo pet Akira’s hair.

Then began to laugh.

Ryo’s laughter filled the room, and Akira sat up with hurt and confusion. Why was Ryo laughing? Was Ryo just toying with him? “What’s so funny?”

“Here I am, in this romantically set up backstage room, with the man I’ve admired for so long from afar, hearing him say that he wants to make love to me! This must be a dream!”

“Ryo, you’re crying.”

“I was so excited to meet you, and when I did, I learned you already knew me. You were a fan of _me!_ It’s just so much to bring in! I was expecting to have a fun, exciting time, not some romantic cheesy crap!”

“You think this is crap?”

“Yes! And I fucking love it! I’m loving this! I-...” Ryo swallowed. “Fuck what I said earlier! I love you, Akira Fudo! Please, show this damn fool how much you love him?”

Akira smiled and nodded, kissing Ryo with every ounce of passion he had in him, and Ryo did the same, wrapping his arms around Akira with no intention to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the magic kind of faded for this idea from me but! it's now finished & all in Akira's perspective, sort of.

Akira sighed with as he shut his laptop, then smiled. Nothing was better than watching one of your favorite video star to celebrate your last concert on your last tour for the year! The video star was none other than Ryo Asuka, an american professor and part time researcher. Akira had been scrolling through the front pages of youtube one day, bored out of his mind, until his eyes landed on a video titled with something along the lines of demons. Intrigued, Akira watched it, and the handsome blonde who told him about the dangers of demons and demonic possession immediately captured Akira’s heart. Akira’s been watching Ryo nonstop since then, and by ‘then; I mean since he was 16. Ryo’s most recent video had been on sociology, the scientific study of social behavior in humans and animals, and Akira found it neat! Who knew that humans might have been interacting the same with each other for thousands of years? 

It had been Ryo’s videos that inspired Akira to do many things: like becoming a rock star! Ryo had brought up the old cartoon from the 70’s in one of his videos, showing off his interest in the character and show’s premise, and Akira had liked the name “Devilman” so much that he decided to make it his stage name. Ryo also inspired some of Akira’s songs. On his first album, named  _ The Birth _ , Akira wrote a song called  _ Shotgun Satan _ . The song was about a beautiful, strong, fallen angel with, of course, a shotgun. The fallen angel, being Satan, was Ryo, and Akira honestly just thought Ryo with a gun would be cool. Miki says the meaning behind the shotgun is because Ryo always managed to shoot Akira through the heart with how cool Ryo was. Or something like that. On his newest album,  _ Crybaby,  _ Akira had written two songs also inspired by Ryo,  _ Your Buddy  _ and  _ Satan’s Tears _ . It was up to Miki to interpret Akira’s words with those songs, because honestly Akira didn’t know what he fucking wrote. It sounded nice, though. 

“Akira! We’re here!” Miki called out to him, and Akira looked at one of the various pictures of Ryo he had on his walls. He kissed the photo for luck, something he did every concert, and got off the bus.

“Oh my gosh! There he is!” A girl screamed from the crowd, and suddenly hands flew up with old merchandise like posters and wow, there were at least 5 girls in this crowd without their shirts on. Akira’s eyes met with blue as he scanned the crowd, and noticed a familiar looking album cover. Akira walked towards that section of the crowd, marker at the ready. He signed a few items for some fans, but eventually got to what he saw earlier. Akira took the album gently out of pale hands, moving his marker towards the album. Huh, a copy of  _ The Birth _ . He didn’t even think people still had this, since it was his first and probably his worst album, but at least  _ Shotgun Satan _ was a fan favorite. 

“Oh, you have a copy of my first album? Awesome! Who am I making this out to?” Akira asked, finally looking up at the person. Akira held back a gasp as he immediately recognized the face he’s been pining after since he was a teenager. “Wait a minute! I know who you are!”  

“Y-You do?” Oh man, he stuttered? That was fucking cute. Akira nodded, signing the album copy. Oh man, that blush on his face was also really fucking cute. 

“Yeah! You’re Ryo Asuka! World genius! I  _ love  _ your research videos on demons! I started watching them when you first started to put them out! I also really liked your most recent one about sociology? I found it pretty cool!” Akira said with a smile, and handed Ryo back his copy of  _ The Birth _ . 

“I-I started making those when I was 16...wait, holy smokes! You’re a fan? Of me?” Ryo asked in complete disbelief, and Akira nodded. Akira heard Miki yell for him, and reached for his back pocket. 

“Yeah! Hey, I gotta go set up and whatnot for the show, but I’d love to meet you backstage after?”

“I’d love to, but I don’t have a-”

Akira pulled a backstage pass out of his pocket, then handed it to Ryo with a wink. “I’ll see you after the show, professor.” Akira waved goodbye to Ryo, then walked into the concert hall. When the doors shut behind him, he squealed with delight, running around with energy.

“Akira! What’s gotten into you?”

“He’s here, Miki! Ryo’s at my show! I’m so excited!” Akira jumped up and down, and Miki laughed, patting him on the back. “I’m gonna talk to him some more after the show backstage! Speaking of, what about the room package?”

“Oh, about that...uh…” Miki grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the backstage room, and Akira was confused. Miki opened the door with a sigh, and Akira gasped at the room. “So, turns out we got the wrong one? But at least it’ll just be you and Ryo, right? So this is a good accident?”

“Oh, it’s fucking perfect. Now, let’s go show the best concert we’ve ever put on!” 

 

\--

 

Akira finished thanking his musicians, then hurried off to the backstage room. After a sweaty, emotional concert, which ended up with Akira throwing his shirt somewhere into the crowd where he swore he saw Ryo sitting, Akira was ready to just sweep Ryo off his feet and kiss him. But what if Ryo didn’t feel the same? It would be awkward, right?

The thoughts were pushed out of Akira’s head as he saw Ryo wearing his shirt, and he couldn’t help but pick up speed. “Hey, Ryo!” Akira waved to the blonde, finally getting over to him. “That my shirt?”

“It  _ was,  _ but then you threw it into a crowd that I happened to be in, and I happened to catch it.” Ryo smiled, and Akira patted his back. There was no way Ryo could actually be this fucking cute. Like holy shit. “You don’t want it back, right?”

“Hey, it’s all yours! Do what you want with it! Shall we head in?” Akira gestured towards the door to the backstage room, and with a nod from Ryo, Akira opened the door for Ryo, totally not looking at Ryo’s ass as Ryo walked into the room. 

After Ryo took in the room, from it’s music to candles, he turned to Akira. “This is...certainly not what I expected.” Ryo whispered, and Akira chuckled. Akira took Ryo’s hand gently and took him over to the loveseat, and the two sat down. 

After a while of talking, the two found themselves leaning in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by Miki. With some convincing, Akira finally had to leave the room to go sign some autographs for some fan merchandise. Drats! He was so,  _ so  _ close to kissing Ryo! Augh! 

As Akira was halfway done signing merchandise, the paparazzi showed up. Or reporters. Both. They were all asking stupid fucking questions that, if Akira answered him all, Ryo would probably move on and leave! 

One question, however, caught his attention. “Devilman! Is there a special somebody in your life?” A woman asked, and Akira set down his marker after signing the last bit of merch. 

“Well, if you must know, there is. I love him a whole lot, and he’s been a big inspiration for me.”

“Will it be like how your old girlfriend, Shiranui, inspired the song  _ Beautiful Silene _ ?”

“No, no. Well, maybe. I’ve already written 3 songs about him, one being on my first album.” 

“Are you saying you loved him then while you loved Shiranui? Or did you never love her?”

“Of course I loved Shiranui. However she was, well...she left me in a bad mental state of mind after she went with the guy she had been cheating on me with. But my lover now? He’s so, so different. I couldn’t ask for a more perfect human being! I’m starting to be convinced that he’s actually an angel, sent from heaven, to show me love.” Akira got up, then raised his hand in a goodbye. “I should get back to him, goodbye.”

Questions followed, but people didn’t. Akira sighed with relief when he reached the door, opening it to find a giggly Ryo and a  _ very  _ giggly Miki. Uh oh, Miki giggling meant she was gossiping. Fuck. 

 

—

 

Akira mumbled a few ‘I love you’s to Ryo as he kissed him over and over again in chaste manner, eventually moving to kiss away tears that were still rolling down Ryo’s cheeks. “I love you so much, Ryo. So, so fuckin’ much. God, you’re so fuckin’ perfect for me, I’m so lucky to have found you.” Akira whispered to Ryo, and Ryo took a deep breath, breathing out with a sigh as Akira kissed his jawline. 

“A-Akira, I’m not perfect, especially not for you! You’re this talented, handsome and strong man who has women fawning over you every single day, a man who can be so loving and kind yet still so serious! I’m this, emotional wreck who teaches dumb american college students and makes youtube videos as a side hobby! I don’t even know what love is!”

“Let me show you, baby. Let me show you with love is, and how fuckin’ perfect you are. Love your videos, and hey, education is good!”

“I was  _ such  _ a troublemaker back in my teens! I smoke and drank, partied and fooled around! I was involved with dangerous people, Akira, and I still am! Could you love somebody like that?”

“Well, of course I could. I love you, don’t I?” Ryo stared at him softly, then kissed him passionately. 

“Please, Akira, show me how much you love me.”

Akira nodded, kissing every inch of Ryo as he slowly stripped the blonde’s shirt off. Akira kissed down his chest to his stomach, then kissed up to the hem of his shorts. Ryo unbuttoned them for him, and Akira took them off slowly. 

“Are...are you wearing Devilman underwear?” Akira asked, and Ryo’s eyes widened, looking down. Ryo groaned, and Akira laughed quietly as he moved back up to kiss Ryo again. 

“I was in a daze this morning so I didn’t realize what underwear I had put on...how embarrassing.” Ryo was the one laughing quietly now, and soon their laughter together got louder. Ryo tried kissing Akira to stop the laughter, but he couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss. Akira finally removed Ryo’s underwear after a good moment of laughter, then went back down to kiss Ryo’s thighs. Akira gave Ryo’s cock a testing kiss to the tip, and Ryo whined. 

“So perfect.” Akira whispered, kissing the tip again before taking it into his mouth. Akira bobbed his head slowly, and Ryo’s hand went to his hair, grabbing a fistful as Akira picked up his pace. Ryo’s moans were louder than the music, now, and Ryo was just so. Fucking. Perfect. Akira pulled off and got even lower between Ryo’s legs, making the blonde confused. Then, Akira lifted Ryo’s legs so they draped over his shoulders, then used his hands to spread Ryo’s cheeks apart. 

“Akir-ahh!” Ryo gasped as Akira’s tongue pressed against his hole, sliding it in slowly. Akira’s tongue rubbed against Ryo’s inner walls, which resulted in Ryo trying to press himself more onto Akira’s tongue, begging for more. 

Then something occurred to him.

Akira pulled out and sat up, and Ryo raised an eyebrow. “Is something the matter?”

“It’s just, uh, do you maybe wanna continue this on the tour bus? We’ll have more room there, plus I don’t have any condoms on me, or lube.” Akira said, and Ryo thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“I would- if not for the fact that I’ll have pictures of myself staring at me. It’s a bit unnerving, wouldn’t it? My own self, judging me…”

“Well, if it makes you feel any more comfortable, it turns me on when I think about you judging me for jacking off to you. Yeah, that’s the glare that turns me on the most.” 

Ryo turned away from Akira. “Can’t you just go get the lube and then come back?” 

“I could, but I don’t wanna leave you all alone.” Ryo sat up and cupped Akira’s face, kissing him ever so softly. 

“But don’t you want to be a good boy for me and go get it?” Ryo whispered into his ear, kissing his jawline. “Be my good boy, Akira? I’ll reward you in any way you want.” Ryo continued on teasingly, and Akira immediately got up, startling Ryo. 

“I’ll be back!” Akira said, then ran off through the exit. Akira got to the bus as fast as he could, whining as he realized that it wasn’t fun to run in skinny jeans while hard.  

Akira ran into the bus with the same speed he had to get there, and scared Miki, who was currently trying to stack cards up. “Akira! What- where’s Ryo?”

“Lube! Need lube!” Akira mumbled, running into his room on the bus. He rummaged through his drawers, eventually finding a small bottle of lube and a condom. Akira looked at the various pictures of Ryo on the wall, and felt his dick twitch at the picture of Ryo glaring at the camera. 

Akira tried running off of the bus, but Miki got in his way. “Hold on, mister!”

“Miki, no time! Ryo’s waiting!”

Miki’s eyes downcasted towards Akira’s tent in his pants, then sighed, stepping out of his way. Akira thanked her, then ran off back to Ryo. 

When he got back, he was rewarded with the sight of Ryo opening himself up on two fingers already, hot and needy. “A-Akira!” Ryo moaned out, and Akira made his way over to him, opening the bottle. 

“I’m here, baby. You want me to finish opening you up? Want me to fuck you with my fingers?” Ryo mumbled out a ‘yes’ in response to Akira’s husky whisper, removing his fingers from himself and leading over the back of the loveseat. Akira unbuckled his belt before he lubed his 3 of his fingers up, letting his pants hit the floor. Akira easily slid the first finger into Ryo, thrusting it in and out before sliding in another one. Ryo moaned as Akira’s fingers made a scissor motion inside of him, gripping the back of the loveseat. Akira eventually added a third finger, using his middle to find Ryo’s prostate.

Ryo came as Akira pressed his finger against his prostate, panting slightly as Akira continued to hit the spot and stretch him. “Amazing, Ryo. So perfect.” Akira leaned down and kissed Ryo’s back, and Ryo let out a dazed laugh. 

“You ready for my cock, baby?” Akira asked, reaching down to give Ryo’s cock a good few pumps. Ryo nodded furiously, sticking his ass out more. 

“Please, Akira, I’m so ready. I’m ready for all your love, honey.” Ryo purred out, and Akira bit back a groan, turning it into a low growl. Akira slipped his boxers off and poured the rest of the lube on his cock and on Ryo’s hole, making sure they were well lubricated. Akira pressed the tip of his cock against Ryo’s hole, pushing in slowly as he whispered sweet nothings into Ryo’s ear.

“I’m gonna show you all my love, baby. It’s all for you.” Akira whispered as he continued to push in slowly, and Ryo whined.

“A-Are you in all the way yet?”

“I’m about halfway.”

“H-Halfway? Fuck, you’re h-huge!” Ryo gasped as Akira grabbed Ryo’s hips, slamming the rest of him into Ryo. “Ah!”

“S-Sorry, Ryo, you just feel so fuckin’ good.” Akira pressed many kisses to Ryo’s nape, then began to thrust slowly. Both men moaned as their hips rocked together in a steady tempo, with Akira fighting the urge of just fucking Ryo fast and rough.

“M-More, Akira!” Ryo whined, and Akira happily obliged, picking up his pace and going harder into Ryo. Fuck. This felt good. This felt really, really good. Akira felt like he could cum any minute, all inside of-

“W-Wait.” Akira stopped his thrusts, and Ryo turned to look at him. 

“What?”

“I-I forgot to put on the condom.” Akira said, and Ryo groaned. 

“So? Cum inside.”

“But…”

“You’ll take care of me afterwards, won’t you, Akira? Plus, think of it as all your love, filling up inside me.” Ryo said, and Akira gave him an unsure look.

“Of course, but uh, thinking about it like that seems weird, doesn’t it?”

“Says the one who gets off to a printed screenshot of me glaring.”

Akira growled, immediately picking back up his pace from before. Ryo gasped, gripping onto the loveseat tightly as Akira slammed into him, grunting. Akira moved a hand up to Ryo’s mouth, sticking two fingers inside as he pounded into Ryo roughly. As Akira’s cock thrust deep inside his ass, Akira’s fingers fucked Ryo’s mouth, which caused Ryo to come again. 

“Look at you, cumming even without me touching your cock...I love it. I love you.” Akira whispered, kissing Ryo’s shoulder. Ryo hummed happily and quietly until Akira hit his prostate. Then again. Then again. Each thrust pressed against it perfectly, and Akira felt his orgasm coming. “F-Fuck, Ryo…”

“Come on, Akira...c-come inside me. Make me yours and come inside me…!” Ryo let out a scream of pleasure as Akira came inside him, biting down on Ryo’s shoulder. Ryo had come once again as well, and Akira rode out his orgasm by thrusting into Ryo a few more times before pulling out. 

Akira retracted his teeth from Ryo, watching a small trail of blood run down Ryo’s back. “Whoops.”

“Whoops, what? Akira-“ Ryo placed a hand on where Akira bit down, hissing at the pain and looking at his hand. “Really? D-Did you have to bite down that hard?”

“You enjoyed it though, didn’t ya?”

“...I suppose.”

Akira sat down on the loveseat, pulling Ryo into his lap and kissing his neck and cheek. Ryo let out a quiet laugh, and he kissed Akira softly.

Then the music playing suddenly skipped, and the slow start of  _ Shotgun Satan  _ started to play.

“Shotgun Satan...my favorite song.” 

“I-It is?” Akira looked at Ryo in surprise, and he nodded.

“Mhm. Tell me, what inspired you to write such an amazing song?”

“You did. The song is about you; for you.” Akira told him, and Ryo’s face flushed red.

“I-It is?”

 

—

 

“Akira? Are you ready to leave for the hotel?” Miki asked, joining Akira in the kitchen of the tour bus. “You clear everything out?”

“Yeah, everything is packed up and set!” Akira told her, finishing his can of beer. Akira tossed it behind him, and heard a soft ‘ow.’ The two turned to see Ryo, wearing a pair of Akira’s boxers and the shirt Akira had thrown into the crowd. “Oh,  sorry, babe. Sleep well?”

“I was only asleep for 10 minutes, wasn’t I? But yes, I did. Though waking up…” Ryo turned to look at the room, then shuddered. Akira patted his lap, and Ryo sat down in it, enjoying Akira’s warm embrace. “You need to take those photos down.”

“Aw, what? But they’re all of you!”

“Why have a bunch of pictures of him while you literally have him like, right on your lap?” Miki asked, and Ryo nodded.

“But that was my only way of coming on his-“ Ryo gave him a glare, and Akira blushed, averting his eyes. “I-I mean, geez, the real thing is better than a bunch of photos!”

“You know, just for that, I’m taking Miki out on a date instead of you. Miki, how about a movie? Or perhaps dinner?”

“Free food? I’m totally down!”

Ryo and Miki laughed at Akira’s heartbroken expression, and Ryo pressed a kiss to his lips. “Okay, you can come with.”

“That’s not better at all! Ryo!”

// 

Extra

//

“Akira.” Ryo shook Akira lightly, and Akira groaned, waking up slowly.

“Wuh? Ryo? It’s...3 in the morning. Is something wrong?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“So?”

“I wondering if you could perhaps sing me to sleep?” Ryo asked shyly, and Akira immediately sat up, heart racing due to how absolutely fucking cute his boyfriend was. Oh man, he could really call Ryo his boyfriend now. 

“Y-Yeah, of course! Uh…” After thinking of what song to sing, Akira laid back down, spooning Ryo. He sang one of the songs from  _ Crybaby  _ softly into his ear, or one that never made the cut. 

“Mm...which song was that?”

“Uh, one that didn’t make it on my latest album. I called it  _ ‘For Him’ _ .” Akira whispered, and went back to singing.

“I like it, it’s...pretty…” Ryo closed his eyes and let out a sigh of happiness, and Akira smiled happily. 

“A pretty song for the prettiest nerd I know.”

“Did you just call me a nerd? Moron.” Ryo mumbled, and Akira laughed into his back.

Then Akira held him tighter, smiling with joy. “Yeah, but I’m your moron. Your moronic fan.”

“Mm, and I’m your nerdy fan. Goodnight, Akira.” Ryo went silent, then he turned himself around to face Akira. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very good with ending fics whoops  
> BUT  
> you can now find me on twitter @ incorrectdvm (it was just going to be an incorrect quotes account but may as well just make it my main fan devilman twitter)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write another chapter soon, with it having Akira's perspective (like when he went to go give autographs) and then well, sexy times between these two absolute dorks.


End file.
